My King My Queen
by Raven0415
Summary: "Clarke Run know" My mother said to me. I lost both my parents to my Alpha Jaha he was going to kill the king of werewolves Bellamy Blake but my parents said they would tell him and that's why they are dead. I promised that I will the Alpha King no matter what but little did I know that he is my mate.


blockquote  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="background-color: #ccffcc;""Clark runs now!"/span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""No, I won't leave your mom you are bleeding to death"/p  
/blockquote  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span ripped my dad's heart out and stab my mother, I ran under my bed when I smelled him come inside my house, but later on I soon smelled blood my parent's blood. I ran down the stairs to see my father dead and my mother bleeding out so I ran to her./p  
blockquote  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""Clarke you need to leave and never come back, please," said Abby with blood coming out of her mouth./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""No, I can't," Clark said with pain in her voice./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""I love you Clarke," as Abby told her that her breathing stopped./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""Mom. No, you can't go yet," Clarke said that with tears running down her face and with angry in her veins./p  
/blockquote  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"A couple minutes later, finally let go of her mother and walked to span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span place she knocked on the door to be greeted with his wife. She was always a second to Clarke when she opened the door her smile turned to a frown./p  
blockquote  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""Clarke," she said with no feeling in it. I walked with blood all over me and tears on my face./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" "Did you know he was going to kill my parents?" I said with anger in my voice./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" "Yes, I did," she said with no hesitation./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" "Why didn't you warn me, you could have told me but no, instead you let my parents die!" Clarke said angrily in her voice./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" "Your father threatens to tell Bellamy about what my mate was planning I was not about to let him die. So I told span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span what your father was planning thanks to my son Wells he told me what you guys were doing and so I told span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span," she said./p  
/blockquote  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"When she said that I was in shock I trusted Wells with what I told him but no he told me he won't tell anybody. I should have new he would tell his mother./p  
blockquote  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" "Blood must have Blood," I said with red in my eyes and my claws coming out. I walked towards her and as I looked at her I saw the fear that was in it./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""Clarke stops you aren't thinking start. span class="hiddenSuggestion" style="background-color: #c9cdff; cursor: pointer;"I /spanam sorry Clarke please don't do this you will regret it please think of how Wells will react" she said I could sense the fear in her voice./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" "I couldn't give a damn what Wells will think and you will pay for what you did" after I said that I tore her heart out of her chest and dropped it on the floor. You, will think I ran out, but no instead I got a piece of paper and wrote something to Wells and span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span after I did that I left. With span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span and Wells./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" "Dad, you didn't need to that" Wells said yelling it to his father./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" "What was I suppose to do, let them go tell Bellamy and then let Bellamy kill me, do you want that to happen," span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span said as he washed the blood off his hands./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""No, but you didn't need to kill them," Wells said to him./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""Look wells I am-" before could finish his he's felt pain in his chest, he knew that something happens to his mate./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" "Something wrong with your mother we need to go NOW!" span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span yelled at Wells with worry and pain in his voice. They both shifted into there wolves span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span was black would with white on his paws and his face and Wells was a gray and black wolf. They both ran into the home to see Well's mother died on the floor and blood still coming out of her. Wells shifted back and fell to the floor crying his eyes out./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""Who dare come in my house and kill my wife," span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span said with angry raiding off of him and he started walking around to see if he could find a clue to see who did this and then he saw Clarke note and reads what it said. "Looks like your friend Clarke killed your mother," he said/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""Impossible, she would never," he said with pain in his voice "It says it all here" as span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span said that he handed Wells the note and he read's what it says/p  
/blockquote  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"emstrongI hope you liked the little present I left for you span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span you thought you could kill my parents and get away with it. Like hell I would have that happen, I killed him just like you killed my father, I saw my mother bleed out. I am going to Bellamy what you have planned so I would go into hiding if I were you. Make sure you show Wells this and tell I will never forgive him and I will probably kill him. But thank you for telling me what your father had planned I can be a snitch to Bitch/strong/em/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"emstrong. P.S. span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span Blood must have Blood -Clarke/strong/em/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"Wells dropped the letter on the ground, he knew that it is his fault and he is guilty but angry was all I saw. /p  
blockquote  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""Find her dad and kill her," I said with anger and guilt./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" "Now we're talking Wells," span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span said, but moments later he minds linked the pack saying./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" "Clarke Griffin just murdered your Luna finds her and she brings her to me," He said with his alpha voice so soon enough the pack replied saying./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" "Yes, Alpha"/p  
/blockquote  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center;"emstrongWith Clarke/strong/em/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"I ran back home and grabbed a few things and then ran to the woods. I knew that span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span must have found the note and the body I laughed at myself for thinking of what span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span reaction would be. Soon I sensed that two wolves were close and then I smelled them and I knew who they were./p  
blockquote  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""You can come out Monty and Jasper," I said with arms and soon enough they both popped out of the bush "You killed span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span wife," Jasper said with shock in his voice./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""He killed my parents because of what my father found out. span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span want to kill the king and so span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span wife told him and he ripped my father's heart out and stabbed my mother. I watched her dye so I returned me." I said, holding my tears I looked at at them and saw tears coming out of their eyes soon they both said,/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""We're sorry Clarke"/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""It's fine, but I should get going before they find me," I said and I was about to walk off but then Monty said "Let us come with you Clarke."/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""Why?" span class="hiddenSuggestion" style="background-color: #c9cdff; cursor: pointer;"I/span said./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""Were both knew that we won't let span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span kill you or the king and we will never forgive him for what he did so let us come with you," he said with all the confidence in his voice/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""Fine, but we have hurry then," I said and they both nodded, so we shifted into our wolf's Monty was the tan color with black on the two, Jasper was a fawn color wolf and I was an all-white color wolf the only one in my pack. I was bullied because of that, but I didn't give a fuck so we ran into the woods, it took a few hours before we finally made it out of his territories and we shifted back./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""So what are we going to do" Jasper asked./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;""We are going to find Bellamy and tell and then I will kill span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span," I said./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" "We should get some sleep," Monty said. I could sense we were all tired so I agreed we sleep in our wolf form just in case someone sneaks up on the use and pulse we will sleep better and we will be warmer in our wolf forms. All I could dream about being my parent's death and span class="hiddenSpellError" style="background-color: rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.2); cursor: pointer;"Jaha/span head in my mouth./p  
/blockquote 


End file.
